A Life Without Love
by carlycleg
Summary: Hermione and Draco slowly start to fall for eachother. But Lucious will not stand this, but he can't stop his son and Hermione from falling in love.
1. 1 Detention

Author's Note: This is my first FF here, so be kind. I write a lot on www.HarryPotter.com so I'm used to this sort of stuff, but since I'm new here, just don't send in stuff like "your story sucks." Ok, since this is boring for all of us, let me just begin.  
  
Chapter One: Detention  
  
Hermione was lying on her back in front of the lake before the first day of classes. As she lied there, she thought of her summer with Victor Krum. It was a cruddy summer. Every time they left the house, the two were rampaged by reporters, Qudditch fans, and maniacs that were just there to cram more misery into Krum and Hermione's lives. And when they did have time alone, Victor was trying to impress Hermione, which bored her so. So they had broken up - although they had never really gotten together. They agreed to still write each other and be friends, though nothing more than friends.  
  
"We're strictly friends, nothing more." Hermione had made it clear to Victor the day she left, just before she gave him a kiss good-bye.  
  
Hermione remembered that kiss. It was plain to see that Victor was so crushing on Hermione, and that he thought that the kiss meant something to him. Yet it meant nothing to her.  
  
Was that possible? Hermione asked herself. To share a kiss that means nothing to you, but all the world to the other person. I t had to be true, because if it wasn't than-  
  
Hermione heard the crunching of leaves underneath someone's feet, indicating that someone was coming up behind her. Hermione spun her head all and saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione muttered, disturbed by having her thoughts interrupted.  
  
"Oh hello Mudblood." Draco spat at Hermione, knowing that the name Mudblood ticked Hermione off.  
  
Hermione stood up. "Don't make me hurt you Malfoy, because I will." Hermione threatened. She was tired of Draco treating her like crap because she was a muggle born.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Draco replied to her threat by raising his fists.  
  
Unfortunately Snape just happened to be walking by the lake and saw the two fighting. "Ok, what's going on here?" Professor Snape asked once he got within hearing distance.  
  
"Ok, Professor, it was like this-" Hermione started to explain, but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"We were, err, talking and Granger here was making fun of my father by going on about how he's lazy and doesn't do anything by watch his house elf clean house, while her dad just stares at people's teeth and say "Ok, no cavities, good job, see you in six months, have a nice day." Draco lied to the Potions Master, who must of had believed him, because Hermione was assigned her one week's detention for "bad mouthing Draco's family."  
  
"You're a liar Malfoy, a self-centered liar, who cares more about his reputation more than his own life!" Hermione sheered after Snape had left.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have a week's detention." Draco smirked, before walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione groaned. Today was just not her day. To start the first day of lessons off she had gotten in a fight with Malfoy which left her with a week's detention, then at breakfast she'd spilt milk all over her Potions homework making the ink run so she had rewrite the whole thing in thirty minutes, and she only finished half so she had another disagreement with Snape, which lost her house fifty points, so now the whole house of Gryffindor hated her except for her only true friends she had at the moment.  
  
Hermione groaned again as she answered Harry's question of, "What's wrong?" with "To start the first day of lessons off I had got in a fight with Malfoy which left me with a week's detention, then at breakfast I spilt milk all over my Potions homework making the ink run so I had rewrite the whole thing in thirty minutes, and I only finished half so I had another disagreement with Snape, which lost our house fifty points, so now the whole house of Gryffindor hates me except for you and Ron." Hermione had said all that in one breath, so she was now breathing heavily. And her cheeks were flushed, which meant Hermione was ready to cry.  
  
"Hermione, when Harry asked "What's wrong?" he meant for you to give him a sentence of what's bothering you, not to give him half the words in the dictionary!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Hermione moaned. "It's just that Snape's been breathing down my neck since this morning, the teachers are throwing homework at us from every which way, and Malfoy's been no help to me whatsoever." Hermione was breathing hard again.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok, Malfoy's a pain in the ass, and we all know it." Harry reassured his friend.  
  
"I think he even knows it." Ron said.  
  
"You think, Weasley?" It was Malfoy. "You don't know that I think of myself as a piece of crap? You didn't know that did you?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
Draco looked like he was about to scream. "Why don't you take your freakin' life, and quit badmouthing me behind my back?"  
  
He's an idiot-Weasley. He and all his friends are idiots, except Hermione. She's pretty smart; almost as if she's pureblood, but-wait what are you talking about? She's a Mudblood, your a pureblood, get that through your head. Your a Malfoy, she's a Granger, get it? Now walk away before you kill one of them. Well right now that seems pretty good but-  
  
"Go away, now, Malfoy!" Harry ordered.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." Draco assured Harry.  
  
God, he's annoying. Hermione thought. Right now she had a major head ache, and the only thing Hermione needed was to lie down, but she couldn't and wouldn't be able to until after her detention, which Snape probably wouldn't let her out of until one if she was lucky.  
  
God, they're annoying. Draco thought. He had had a head ache the size of the states that morning, and hearing Weasley and Potter badmouth him didn't improve his head ache. (A/N: Gee, wonder why?)  
  
Draco went to his dorm, trying to ignore the fact that his life was a living hell, but it was hard to get rid of the thought. All I need to do is get a five minute sleep, and it will all be good when I get up.  
  
But Draco had never been so wrong. He didn't wake up, because he didn't fall asleep. And he didn't fall asleep because some insane seventh years were having some sort of party down stairs, and that worsened his head ache. Plus, Draco kept thinking insane thoughts of Hermione, how pretty she was, how kind, how wonderfully delightful just to see her face, insane, am I right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Draco got a week's detention from McGonagall and it took him until dinner to realize that it was at the same time as Hermione's detention. He cried out in horror when he realized this. Everybody quieted down for a few seconds, before cracking up laughing and starting rumors about why Draco had called out.  
  
"Draco, honey, what's the matter?" Pansy, Draco's present girlfriend that he had broken up and gotten back together with five times during the summer, asked.  
  
"I looked up at your face." Draco spat at her. Pansy looked hurt, but Draco couldn't care less. "Stop bugging me." Draco told Pansy. "And stay out of my life!"  
  
*~*~*~*~* At detention that night, Snape told Draco and Hermione to scrub the dungeon floors. "Fine, I couldn't be more thrilled." Hermione muttered. "This is exactly what I wanted to do, clean floors tonight."  
  
Then Snape left the room.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To sleep. I can't waste my life in here." Snape shrugged.  
  
"And we can?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I suppose, if you can find time to goof around, than you can find time to scrub floors." Snape shrugged again, and left the room.  
  
Great, first day back, and I get to spend every night, for the next week with him. Hermione thought.  
  
Great, first day back, and I get to spend every night, for the next week with her. Draco thought.  
  
"So . . ." Draco said.   
"So." Hermione replied. "I'll take the left side of the room, and you take the right. Okay?"  
  
"Err, good luck." Draco said looking around at the grimy floor.  
  
This is gonna take awhile. Both Hermione and Draco thought.  
  
And it did. It took Draco about three hours to finish his half, and Hermione about three hours and fifteen minutes.  
  
"I beat you." Draco took time to brag after Hermione stood up and dusted off her cloak.  
  
"Yeah, well there was this oil spill or something and-" Hermione tried to explain, but Draco stopped her in mid-sentence.  
  
"Sure Granger, an oil spill." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, there was." Hermione stood up for herself.  
  
"Right."  
  
Then they both walked outside. Both Hermione and Draco were glad to be out of the dungeons. Hermione sighed, "Well, err, goodnight."  
  
"Night," Draco replied.  
  
Both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Draco turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione cried out before she realized what she said.  
  
"What?" Draco turned around.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just, err, night, again."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. It was obvious he didn't believe that was all Hermione wanted to say, but she said no more, and in a few seconds she had ran up the stairs.  
  
A/N: Well????? Please, please, please reply. I'm dieing here. 


	2. 2 Mind Reading

Chapter Two: Mind Reading  
  
The next day at potions Hermione couldn't help but think about Draco. Last night when Draco said he had beaten her, he had smiled. The only smile Hermione had seen him wear. But it was beautiful, and it really made his eyes sand out. And after cleaning the floor all the gel Draco uses in his hair had sweat off, which made his hair slop in front of his eyes making him even more handsome.  
  
He's so hot. Hermione looked over at Draco, with his hair all gelled- up. Well at least he was last night when his hair wasn't covered in gel. I can see why Pansy likes him- the slut. She'd probably fall for Neville if he got a "makeover." I wish I could read his thoughts so I'd know what he was thinking; whether he liked me or if he still despises me, whether or not he-  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Granger, but I believe that I just asked you a question. And I would like an answer." Professor Snape interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Hermione looked blankly around at the other Gryffindors in the room, asking in her eyes for help. (A/N: Do you get that? It's like Hermione had worry in her eyes, afraid of asking Snape to repeat the question.)  
  
"How long does the love potion have to sit?" someone in the room coughed.  
  
Hermione looked at Snape then told him what he wanted to know. "The love potion does not have to sit but three minutes, and must be drunk then, or else it may have unwilling results."  
  
"And, may I ask, what the most common ingredient in the potion?" Snape tested Hermione.  
  
"Unicorn's hair." Hermione stated like a textbook.  
  
"And now, changing the subject, how common is the mind reading potion?"  
  
Hermione thought a second. She knew the answer, not very. The potion was used on a scale of two out of hundred. But this was in the very back of the book, so why was Snape asking her this on the second day of lessons?  
  
"The potion is not a common one; it is only used two out of one hundred, and only about three times a year." Hermione noted.  
  
That's it. I make the mind reading potion, and use it on Draco. Then I'll know whether or not he likes me. Hermione thought.  
  
"Correct. Now-" Snape was interrupted by the bell, and everyone was out of the room before he could finish his sentence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks you guys, Snape really had me stumped on that question." Hermione thanked Harry and Ron.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Didn't you guys repeat that question to me once Snape caught me daydreaming?" Hermione asked her friends.  
  
"No." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Well, someone did." Hermione said to herself puzzled.  
  
"Anyway, I need your guys help." Hermione said.  
  
"On what?" they asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"On getting some ingredients for a potion I'm working on." Draco told his two goons.  
  
If they said yes, then all I have to do is make the mind reading potion, and I'll know whether Hermione likes me back.  
  
"Sure." Crabbe answered.  
  
"Whatever." Goyle yawned  
  
"Great." Draco said. . . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
. . . . . handing Harry and Ron two lists of what she needed to. . . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
. . . . . make the potion. Draco smiled evilly, he knew that his plan was going to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Draco made his way to the dungeons, he thought about Hermione and his plan. What if they screw up? What if they don't get all the ingredients and they potion doesn't work? What if Hermione doesn't think anything of me? What if-  
  
But Draco's thoughts were subsided when he met up with Hermione in front of the potions class room.  
  
Oh God, there he is. What is he thinking, what is he thinking? Hermione thought, feeling faint.  
  
Oh God, there she is. What is she thinking? Do I have enough hair gel in my hair? Draco thought.  
  
"Draco, err. . . . ." Hermione started.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Err, you're using too much hair gel." Hermione blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Draco said staring at the floor.  
  
Then they went inside and repeated the last night with one exception. What would happen if the other one found about their secret. 


End file.
